Mermaid Magic
by FashionLovah
Summary: Trouble is stirring under the sea. The Elemental Kingdoms are afraid the Yeerks are going to capture their princesses, so the princesses must flee to the land. To Seaford. As they meet each other and become friends, they have to act like normal girls who moved to Seaford. Will they pull it off, or will people find out their secret? And what about the Yeerks? Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid Magic-Chapter 1**

**Mirenda**

**I'm Mirenda Paris Brown. Well, that's what my parents told me to tell the humans who asks. They told me to tell the humans this to protect me from the Yeerks. The Yeerks are creatures that steal and harm us... people. Well, to tell you the truth, my family and the rest of the kingdom are actually mermaids/mer-men.**

**We control the air and stuff because we're part of The Element Kingdom. We're The Air Kingdom and sometimes we live in the clouds, in the sky but we're mer-people, so we usually spend our times in the ocean. Anyway, back to my family and me. My parents are the King and Queen of The Air Kingdom, their human names are Gaberiel Patric Brown and April Linda Brown.**

**I have yet only a seven year old sister, Lily Ella Brown. My mother is pregnant with a boy(mer-people just know, somehow). I know it's impossible for mermaids to give birth because of, you know, their tails, but we go to a tribe doctor who usually carries magic potions and stuff. Every Element has a tribe doctor, sometimes more than one, but this kingdom, unfortunately, only has one. Another way to give birth is when mermaids transform their tail into human legs, which is probably an easier explaination.**

**Anyway, the tribe doctors usually use their potions and stuff to get the baby out. It's very complicated for me to explain. Back to whatever I was saying. My family lives in a castle in the ocean, we live in a very far area in the ocean because, well, the Yeerks are everywhere. Who knows when they'll appear? The Yeerk master's name is Frank. We don't know his real name, nor his middle and last name, I don't think anyone does. **

**Anyway, I have two best friends, one of them is a girl and the other is a boy. Their names are Gemma and Jim(they're brothers and sisters). Oh, how could I forget to tell you the names of the other Element Kingdom. There's The Earth Kingdom, they control the earth and they sometimes live on an island but they hardly ever do that now because humans are there.**

**There's The Water Kingdom, I guess they only live in the ocean but The Water Kingdom is still amazing. Oh, and sometimes, most of the mer-people in The Water Kingdom go to the rivers and lakes and stuff on some islands and on the land. There's The Fire Kingdom, they live in the ocean but the fire torches and stuff are still lit there, which I have to admit, is pretty cool. Sometimes, for some weird but cool reason, they sometimes swim in the volcanoes on some islands.**

**Than, there's The Ice Kingdom. They sometimes live in cold places where there is ice and they live in an Ice Kingdom in the ocean. They also have a small kingdom in the mountains, where it's snowy. There are more kingdomes but they aren't actually part of The Element Kingdom. Now, what else do I have to say? **

**Oh, and my parents are sending me to the land(as in the land the humans live on) because they heard that the Yeerks were coming to 'capture' or 'kidnap' me. Ppfft! As if. They don't even have the guts to go through the Seaweed Forest. Well, actually, mother and father won't let me either but that's beside the point because the point is they are cowards!**

**Now, I think that's all I have to say, for now. Oh, yeah! I've been practicing my Element Power, but it's not very good. I have soo got to keep training, I'm hoping I can do that privately on land.**

**Mikayla**

**I am Mikayla May Teronda, The Ice Princess. Actually, Mikayla May Teronda is my human name, I don't exactly remember my real mermaid name. You probably already know I'm a mermaid. An Ice Mermaid to be precise. My parents told me to tell any humans who asked for my name what my name was to protect me and my family from the Yeerks. **

**Yeerks are blue-green fish creatures. They're like those creepy fishes that have that light attached to their heads like antenas but there's only one and Yeerks are bigger and look more like us mermaids. I think they're called Angler fishes. Anyway, the Yeerks are not like us, it's complicated and just because I'm a mermaid, doesn't mean I know a lot about the fishes and creatures in the ocean.**

**Okay, back to myself and my family. My parents are King and Queen of The Ice Kingdom, their human names are Jeremiah Zander Teronda and Wenda Lindy Teronda. Ummm, what else do I have to say? Ooh! How could I forget to tell you that I have an older brother, Guy Sen Teronda, and a little sister, Heather Jade Teronda. My parents told me to use an accent and to tell people that I'm from HackMackestan.**

**I think that's all I have to say so far. No, wait, I've been training my Ice Element, but I keep turning different things into ice instead of what I plan on turning to ice. Wait, did I forget to mention that the leader/captain or whatever is Frank, I think his last name is Harvey? I don't know, don't care and I think it's only his human name. All I know is, Frank is very dumb at first but he's actually pretty smart. In a creepy, maniac way. Frank also wants the Yeerks to capture or kidnap me to get my magic so that he could be the most powerfull-est mer-man in the world which is why my parents want me to escape my kingdom before it happens.**

**Kelsey**

**I, am Kelsey Sandi Vargas. I'm also known as The Fire Princess in the ocean. I don't actually know my real mermaid name, and, yes, I'm a mermaid. My parents are the King and Queen of The Fire Kingdom, their full human names are Stanley Randell Vargas and Nickie Chloe Vargas. We have human names to protect us from the Yeerks and other evil, gruesome creatures, for example, the Largs, who are just as bad and stupid as the Yeerks.**

**If you don't know what Yeerks are, well, they are fish creatures but they're like us mer-people, except more ugly, evil and stupid. Largs are almost like Yeerks, but Largs have green tails that have yellow spots on the side and the bottom of their fins, which is really creepy and Yeerks have red tails that has a bit of black to make a faded effect, in a way. **

**Plus, Yeerks know karate and how to transform their fins into human legs faster. Yeerks take about 3 minutes and Largs take 6 minutes. Every mer-people know how to do that, except for very young kids and babies. Mer-people do it most often when they're up on the land. Anyway, back to my family and I. I have one sibling and her name is Tamantha Tailer Vargas, she's 9 years old and I'm happy that I have someone to give advices and tips about things because not everyone has that and I want to make the best of my relationships with her. **

**Uum.. Is that all I have to say? Oh my god, how could I forget!? My parents are sending me to the land because rumours or whatever has been going around that the Yeerks and Largs are coming to kidnap/capture all the Princesses from The Element Kingdom. My parents told me the Yeerks want me for my power and my Element and also my bracelet, which is one of the only ways I can have power. **

**Oh, and I've been practicing fire with the torches but I keep getting mistakes. One time, I accidently caught my seaweed curtains on fire. Oops!**

**Samantha**

**Hello, I am Samantha Jecinta Crayman. I am also The Water Princess, my parents are the King and Queen of The Water Kingdom. Their names are David Isaac Crayman and SabrinaTamara Crayman. Actually, those aren't our real names, those are our human names. We have human names so that the Yeerks don't know we're mer-people.**

**Yes, we are mer-people and you probably already know what Yeerks, so I am not going to bother explaining. You probably know that we are mer-people, well, I just told you, so I'm going to start talking about my family. I have 2 younger siblings and no older ones. My younger siblings' name are Daphne Monica Crayman and Joel Matthew Crayman. Daphne is 10 and she is very kind and Joel is 6 and he is very... um.. out-going?**

**Anyway, I am happy with my family and I love them so much. Which is why I'm sad that I am escaping to the land. I am not running away, well, not from my kingdom or my family. I'm running, or swimming, away to the land because my parents told me that the Yeerks and the Largs are coming after me for my power. I am not happy with leaving my family but my parents says that they love me too much to let any Yeerks or Largs take me away.**

**That is why I have to live in the human land until I have my full power or until I'm a full mermaid or when I'm old enough to come back or until the Yeerks and Largs are defeated. I feel as if this isn't fair but I need to do whateve I need to do for my family to be safe, by going to the land. I am not sure if the other Element Princesses are going up to the land to hide from the Yeerks and Largs as well. **

**All I know is, I shall not show my mermaid form to any humans. I've been practicing my Element, but I probably shouldn't show that to any humans that because I suck at it. I just need to keep practicing, that's what my parents say.**

**Kimberly**

**Hi, I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford, but my friends call me Kim. I'm The Earth Princess and I am actually pretty happy that I am but at the same times, annoyed. But enough about me, let's talk about my family. My parents are King and Queen of The Earth Kingdom and their names are Richard Steven Crawford and Charlotte Allison Crawford. I have 3 siblings, 2 older and 1 younger. The eldest is my brother, Jaek Vincent Crawford, who is 18 years old, and the second oldest is my other brother, Jason Randy Crawford, who is 17, but those are just their human names.**

**My little sister is 10 and her name is Katara Marly Crawford. Actually, that's her human name, we don't remember our , you heard right, I said 'mer-names'. We are mermaids, or mer-people. Whatever you want to call us. I don't want to talk about being a mermaid and stuff, but I want to say, the Yeerks. Are. Coming. After me. You probably already know what Yeerks are, or even what Largs are, so I'm just not going to bother explaining.**

**My parents are telling me to run away or to.. swim away.. Anyway. they want me to do that because, apperently the Yeerks and the Largs are coming to kidnap or capture all of The Element Princesses. And I'm an Element Princess! Okay, calm down, it's not like they're going to kill your family. And I'm talking to myself. I don't really know what else to say but, I love my family and I'm going to miss them so much when I leave. Now, on to my friends.**

**I have 2 guy friends and 1 girl-friend. One of my guy friend's name is Jim Caswell, he has no parents(but he ha a little sister names Emily). My other guy friend's name is Dean Casic, who is an only child with a single mother. He isn't very rich but everyone in The Earth Kingdom knows him. My girl-friend's name is Cleah Rimone, she is very smart but is cool at the same time. She has a dad, no mum and 2 twin brothers named Dan and Sam(they're identical twins).**

**Anyway, my family is sad that I'm leaving but they want me to be safe. I guess that what my parents told me is that, I am ready to come back either when I'm a full mermaid and when I get my full power or when I'm old enough, or until the Yeerks and the Largs are captured. Speaking of power, I have been practicing earth with the seaweed but I accidently made it wrap itself around a guard. **

**Anyway, I don't know if I pack my clothes or my top, well, maybe I should, just in case. Do I pack my jeans and shorts? Yeah, I'll pack them anyway. Oh, my parents told me that the guard are taking me to a place called Seaford, but I have to swim towards the beach or shore to get to Seaford and I'll have to look for a restaurant that's also a tiny bit of a hotel called 'Harmony'.I have to look for that restaurant/hotel because my dad's sister is the owner/boss and she is a full mermaid who knows how to control her mermaid for, so I guess she's a human in a way. My aunt's name is Charlotte, like my mum's name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mermaid Magic-Chapter 2**

**Hey, I just wanted to thank SOFIAROSES OFIAROSE for adding me in her favourite authors group. The first chapter was just introducing the five main character girls, so hopefully you don't hate that. BTW, I'm going to take this story slow and steady for a lot of the chapters, but I promise there is going to be more action and stuff in the future.**

**Mirenda's POV**

I was shaken awake by my mum at, like, 5 in the morning. I can't tell because, well, we're under the water. Anyway, I rubbed my eyes and I got out of my big pink shell bed to see why my mum had woke me up. I shook my head side to side, making the water bubble and making my hair flowy. "What is it, mum?" I asked as I sat down on my bed. I looked at my mum, who was looking through my closet. She turned to me and turned back to the closet.

"Your father's messenger came, he said that the Yeerks are coming here today, we don't know when exactly but it's today." Mum said and took out 4 of my suitcases. "Wait, they're coming today? BUt, I haven't even said my goodbyes. I'm not ready, wait, I haven't even packed my clothes yet." I said before swimming over to my closet. I took out my bikini tops and put them in my suitcase while my mum put a pair of my shoes in my other suitcases.

I only have 2 pair of shoes for when I'm up in the land but I'm only up there on the islands. I put every single clothes, accessories and make-up in my suitcases. I had just zipped up the last one when Lily ran in. "One of daddy's gaurd came, he said that the Ocean Security Tower's camera caught a sight of 4 or 5 Yeerks." Lily said, "They're almost here." Mum turned to me and I looked down. "I guess this is goodbye." I said and we all hugged.

"Sweetie, it's not goodbye, we'll see you soon." Mum said and we hugged again. My dad walked in with 2 guards after I said goodbye to my soon-to-be baby brother. "Mirenda, promise you will be safe and try not to show your mermaid form to the humans?" My dad asked while we hugged. The 2 guards grabbed 2 of my suitcases each.

I slightly chuckled. "I will, daddy." I said and my family group-hugged one last time before breaking apart. I looked at my family, "I love you." I said and they smiled. One of the guard got in front of me and the other got behind me. We swam out of the room until we were at the back entrance of the palace kitchen. I'll miss you, my kingdom and my people, I thought and sighed before we spam straight forward until we reached the beautiful coaral, which wasn't far from my kingdom.

"Wait, I didn't get to say bye to my friends." I said as we stopped for a second. A clown fish swam by us and it darted in the stinging purple tentacles of the sea anemone without any harm. "Princess, your father's orders were very strict, we have to get you to the shore emmediately." The guard behind me explained. I sighed and heard a pssstt. I turned and saw Gemma and Jimmy hiding behind the other coral that was nearby. They were gesturing for me to come to them.

"Uumm... I have to.. um.. change out of my pajamas behind that coral." I said and grabbed one of my suitcases before going behind the coral that my friends were hiding behind. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "We didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye to us." Jim said and we group-hugged. We broke apart and I opened my suitcase. "What are you doing?" Gemma asked as I took out my pink towel.

I held it out for her and she took it. "I told the guards that I'm changing out of my pajamas." I said and took out a red tank top. "Gemma, can you hold the towel so that you can't see from my waist and up?"She did as told and I took off my yellow shell bikini top before putting on a purple shell bikini top and then the cut-off tank top. I grabbed the towel and the yellow shell bikini top putting it back in my suitcase and zipping it up.

"Hey, guys? Do you want the honour of taking me up to the shore? I can get rid of the gaurds." I said and Gemma and Jimmy nodded with a huge smil on their face. "Okay, come out when the gaurds are far away." I said and I walked back to the guards with my suitcase. "You guys go back to the palace, I can go to the land by myself." I said and grabbed my other suitcases. "But, Princess-" The guard in front of me started to protest.

"No buts. Just go back to the kingdom, I can take care of myself. Plus, the land isn'tso far and I'm a mermaid." I said, knowingly. The guards looked at eachother and they bowed at me. "Uuumm... I hope that you get to the land safely." The gaurd behind me said and smiled sadly. "Good luk on the land, Princess Mirenda."The guard in front of me said and they bowed for the last time. They started to walk away when I realized that I didn't get their names.

"Wait, what are your names?" I called after them and they turned raound. "Just in case I come back, alive." I said and slightly laughed but then stopped ta the thought of me dying. "Reza and this is Don." The guard who was behind me said, I nodded and they turned and left. A few minutes later, I couldn't see them anymore and Gemma and Jimmy came out. "Well, that took a while." Jimmy said, Gemma grabbed one of my suitcases and Jimmy grabbed two.

"Let's go." Gemma said and we swam away since we knew where the land was. We started talking about the things that we hate about the Yeerks.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mika, wake up." I heard Guy's voice. I blinked my eyes opened and looked around. I saw Guy beside my bed and I sat up. "What?" I asked as I got out of my green shell bed. "Father thinks it's time, you have to get ready to escape. Father's messenger came a few minutes ago, saying that the Ocean Security Tower's camera caught footage of Yeerks swimming around. We think the Yeerks are coming." Guy explained and I nodded as I walked over to my closet.

I opened it and got out 3 of my suitcases. I stuffed everything in my closet in my suitcases, including clothes, shoes, accessories and scarves. I walked over to my desks and put my make-up in the suitcase as well. We zipped up the suitcases before Guy grabbed two and I grabbed one, we swam out of my bedroom before swimming down the stairs. I saw my parents and my little sister waiting at the bottom of the stairs. My mother was wearing her pale blue floor-length strapless dress that has sequin silver waistline and a pair of silver flats.

She had transformed her tail into human feet, mermaids can do that and they can still breath under water. It's so that the humans don't see our mer-people form when water touches us, you can sometimes control your transformation but when you can't, you feel the chilly sensation rushing through you when water comes in contact with you. Anyway, my mother had her hair in a bun and I could tell she hadn't slept that long because of the light bags under her eyes. She had on her ice crown and her ice wedding ring on her left hand.

My father had on a white long-sleeved shirt under a black vest that had gold patterns on it. He was still in his mer-men form and he had a dark green tail. His hair was silky and planted to the side, he also had on his ice crown that had jewels on it. Heather was next to my mother, she had on a white shell bikini top that has some silver glitter on it. She was in her mermaid form and she had a light orange tail. Her hair was curled and it had a white clip in it. She had on a silver chain bracelet and she had on a see-through coat over her shell bikini.

Well, it was pretty cold but I'd thought she'd be used to it considering we're Ice mer-people and we sometimes live in cold places. Anyway, Guy and I set my suitcases down near our family. "Oh, sweetheart." My mother said and hugged me, I hugged her back. We broke apart and I saw her eyes teary. "I'll miss you, big sis." Heather said and we hugged each other. I hugged Guy and then my father. "I'll miss you, father." I told him as we hugged. We broke apart and I looked at my family one more time before smiling.

Three guards came and two grabbed my suitcases. "Make sure you take her to the beach of Seaford, and don't let the Yeerks take her under any circumstances." Father told the guards. They nodded and waited for me. I turned to them, "I love you guys." I said and sighed. "I'll see you soon." I said and left the room with the guards. We walked down the corridors in the castle, until we walked out of the double door, then down the steps that led out of palace. The guards at the silver gate opened the door and bowed at me.

I breathed out and we walked out of the castle gate. I saw the village houses and huts, a few people stared at me and they bowed. Children running around stopped to look and bowed when they saw other people bowing. House wives walked out of their houses and saw me. They bowed and I bowed slightly. I walked passed men, women and children. As I walked pass them, I felt like I was abandoning my kingdom and my people.

Do you want to die? My conscience asked myself. Well, no. But, that doesn't mean anything. Plus, Frank is only draining my power away. I said to my conscience. And how are you suppose to rule and fight without your powers? You need to think this through! My conscience yelled and I looked down. I looked back up and saw that we were far away from my kingdom. Looks like I zoned out a bit. It seemed kind of awkward between the guards and I. We don't talk much, which is kind of weird but it's understanding.

Anyway, we passed a few fishes and I saw corals, anemone stumps and seaweeds. I asked one of the guards if he knew what time it was and he told me it was around 5:30 am. I couldn't believe I woke up that early! Actually, what I couldn't believe was most of the children, men and women were already awake. I asked if we were close to the Seaford beach and the guard at the front said we haven't travelled very far. Groaning, I looked back at the way we came from. I couldn't see the kingdom, so I figured we were a long way away.

I asked if we could rest for a bit, but one of the guards said that Seaford was far and we couldn't take any chances because we had to stay alert or a type of creature could kill us or eat us. So, I decided that I'd rest when I get to Seaford.

**Kelsey's POV**

I was drinking a bottle of water, which is kind of weird because I'm surrounded by water. I was taking a break from swimming because it was really exhausting. The guards were waiting for me to finish drinking while I sat on a huge rock/boulder that was lying on the sand. The guards and had just left my kingdom about an hour ago. They were waiting for me because I said we should take a 5 minute break. I was thinking about what I should be expecting when I was on land.

Here's a list of things: A lot of humans, buildings, no water surrounding me, weird food and some boys wearing shirts. That's it. This is just a summary of what happened this morning: I was shaken awake by my sister, Tamantha, because(she told me)father's messenger came this morning, saying that the Ocean's Security Tower caught footage of a group of 4 Yeerks, making their way here.

I rushed out of bed and raced over to my wardrobe before taking out 3 of my suitcases, stuffing clothes in it. Tamantha helped me pack my clothes and my belongings. After a few minutes, we were done and were zipping up the suitcases. We took hold of two each and swam out of our room. I asked Tamantha why she was awake so early and she told me that she couldn't sleep, thinking that if she fell asleep, the Yeerks could kidnap me.

I nodded and we swam down the stairs before turning the corner into the throne room. I saw my parents talking to father's messenger. They turned when they saw us swimming over to them. We said our goodbyes and I love you's before my mother ordered the guards to take my suitcases. The guards and I had left our kingdom a few minutes later. And now, we're resting. "Princess, are you ready to leave yet?" One of the guards asked me, I snapped out of it and turned towards them.

"Yeah, sure." I said and got off the rock. I put the bottle in the side pocket of one of the suitcases and I turned back to the way we came from and the way we were headed. "When do you think we're getting to the beach?" I asked one of the guards. The guards looked at each other. "We're almost there, Princess." The guard behind me answered. I turned to him sharply. "That's what you said twenty minutes ago. Does this look like the beach of Seaford?" I asked harshly.

He looked down, disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said and he looked up. "It's fine, Princess. It was my fault for saying that we are almost there." The guard said. "Uh, how about we keep going? Or else we won't reach very far until I get tired again." I said and all the guards nodded. A guard got in front of me and another behind me. We started swimming, me following the guard in front of me.

**That's all. Like I said before, I'm taking this slow and steady, so don't hate me for that. Oh, and if I get more then two reviews, I'll definitely post the chapters faster. **

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mermaid Magic-Chapter 3**

**Hey, guys! I promised that if I got over 2 reviews that I'd update faster, and I am. Sorry if it took forever, but I have school which I always get bored off. Anyway, I'm mostly here to thank Cheerswag, SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, HarajukuLover2431 and oliviabasketball25 for following and SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE and Shakeema28 for favouriting(Is that a real word?). **

**I'd also like to thank Shakeema28, Cheerswag and SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter, it's now in the other girls' POV. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. :)**

Samantha's POV

I was at my piano, trying to figure out lyrics for my song. Daphne walked in the music room and swam over to me. "What are you doing?" She asked me, looking at my songbook. I sighed, "Just trying to figure out lyrics for a song." I said as I tried to think of random things. "Well, what type of song are you working on?" Daphne asked, sitting next to me. "A love song." I said and pressed on a piano key. "Oh, well, think of things that make you happy." My sister said, smiling up at me."Ooh! How about... no." I said and slumped back. "Why don't you write the song when your up on the land?" Daphne asked and I shrugged. "Sweetie, are you ready?" My mother asked, swimming in the room.

I turned and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I guess." I said as I got up. I closed my song book/journal/idea book before closing the piano. I covered the piano with the dark blue velvet cover. I walked out of the space between the piano and the seat before standing next to my mother and father walked in with two of our guards. I recognised them as Zamir and Gond, two of the most trustworthy guards in our kingdom. "Hello, your majesties." Gond said and the guards bowed. I slightly smiled but then looked down at my baby pink bikini top because it was just too much for me.

"I don't understand, father. Why would you choose these guards to escort me? No offence." I said and the guards shrugged. "I think they'll get you to the beach of Seaford safely." My father said and mother nodded. "But, what if they get killed because of me?" I asked him. "Uh, if I may chime in." Zamir said and my father nodded. "Princess, we have chosen to sacrifice ourselves for the kingdom, and that's why we are here right now." Zamir told us and I slightly smiled. "Well, um.. I guess we should leave soon." I said and I hugged my family. "Wait, where's Joel?" I asked and Joel ran in, hugging my waist. "I don't want you to go!" Joel cried and I bent down to his size before hugging him.

He cried on my shoulder, making my shoulder wet. We broke apart and my sister but her hands on his shoulders. My family were facing me, I smiled and they smiled back. Zamir and Gond grabbed each of my suitcases and I grabbed my big shoulder bag before putting my book in the bag. "I'll see you soon." I said and blinked my tears away. The guards and I swam out of the castle and swam out of the back door in the swam past corals, anemone stumps and fishes. I saw a few clown fishes hiding in the anemones, I turned back to the direction we were headed. "So, how did you guys earn the most trustworthy guards in our kingdom?" I asked and Zamir and Gond looked at each other.

"Well, actually. We didn't do much, I've never stolen anything in my life and Zamir has never told an actual lie before." Gond said and I nodded. I looked back at the way we came from and didn't see our kingdom. I looked away and then back to Zamir and Gond. "So, do you guys know where we're going?" I asked. "Yeah, Seaford beach. Which isn't very far from here, although, I can't say for the other Element Kingdoms." Zamir said, "Uh, how about we take a 5 minute break?" He asked and I shrugged. I swam by a huge rock at the bottom of the ocean.

It was surrounded by sand and there was a few other rocks/boulders there as well. I sat on the rock and took out my songbook. I read the titles of a few songs and a few diary entries before Gond walked over to me."We should get going, Princess. It's 6:20 am and we have to get to the beach by 7:00." Gond said and I nodded before putting my book back in my shoulder bag. I started making my way back to Zamir, Gond, then we started swimming away again. Gond made a turn to the left, so I followed as well as Zamir.

Kimberly's POV

"Hi-yah!" I yelled as I made a front kick. Jason clapped and I bowed playfully. "You know, I think you'd be good at surfing." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Right now, I'm interested in karate." I said as I kicked the dummy. I punched it and then kicked it. Katara walked out of the change room, wearing a pink tank top and she turned her feet to her light blue mermaid tail. "Kim, you're not finished yet? I thought you were going to help me pick out an outfit?" Tara complained and I smiled.

"I'm almost finished. Plus, why can't you ask mum, or Jaek, or Jason?" I asked as I kicked the dummy on the head that it flew off. "Because. Mum always says I look cute in everything and Jaek is always studying on how to be a great king, and Jason sucks at fashion." Katara said and turned to Jason, "No offence." Jason rolled his eyes and acted hurt. "You know, just 'cause you say 'no offence', doesn't mean it's not offensive!" Jason said and I smirked before turning back to Kat."Fine, I'll help you. I'm gonna go change first." I said and ran over to my duffel bag. I grabbed it and walked into the change room.

I changed out of the karate uniform and put on a neon purple tank top with a see-through black vest top which was sleeveless. I put on a pair of black shorts and purple flower sandals before putting my uniform in the laundry basket and tying my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the change room with my duffel bag and saw Katara waiting at the door of the dojo room. "You ready? Let's go!" She didn't give me enough time to answer before she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. We finally reached her bedroom and got inside. I set my duffel bag on her bed as she opened her wardrobe.

"So, since I'm going on a date with Josh, I want to look cool, casual and pretty at the same time." Katara said and I smiled. I looked through her clothes and picked out a red top that has black lace sleeves and the top had a silver diamante love heart. "Oh my gosh, that is cute! Yay, you are awesome, I'm wearing this." Katara said and grabbed the top. "Uh, you probably shouldn't only wear that. Wear that top with this skirt." I said and gave her a black ruffle mini-skirt. "Oh, right. This'll totally suit!" Katara said grabbing the skirt as well. "But what shoes am I going to wear?" I looked through her shoe shelf that was next to the wardrobe. I took out a pair of sequin flats and gave them to her. "Oh, never mind." Katara said.

"Now, is that it?" I asked and she nodded, "Uh, you'll have to wear that black rose stud earrings with a red clip in your hair and, of course, wear make-up to match your outfit. Oh, and curl your hair." I said before grabbing my duffel bag and leaving her room quickly. I passed some of the workers and guards and waved once in a while. "Kim!" I turned around and saw Jim and Cleah running up to me. I waved and they stopped when they got to me."Hey, guys." I said and fixed up the duffle bag's strap. "I can't believe you're leaving today." Jim said and I looked down at the floor.

"Uh, yeah, I know." I said quietly and sighed before looking up, smiling slightly. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said. "I'm going to miss you, too." Cleah said and we all hugged. We broke apart, "Wait, where's Dean?" Jim asked, looking around. Cleah and I shrugged and I saw from the corners of my eyes that Dean was walking over to us.I turned. "Hey, Dean." I said, he smiled. "Hey, I heard you were leaving today. I'm going to miss you." Dean said and we all hugged. "Oh, trust me, I'll miss you guys more." I said and gestured them to follow me. We walked down the corridor and saw a few staff members that we knew and waved or talked to them once in a while.

"Kim, have you packed yet?" Jim asked and I shook my head. "No, I wanted to pack later. Plus, I had to keep practicing karate." I said, walking backwards. I accidently bumped into someone and I heard clashes. I flinched and bit my lip. I turned on the heels of my sandals and saw dishes on the ground. I looked at Grenda, who was looking at me sternly with her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Grenda." I said as she bent down to pick up the dishes, I bent down and grabbed a few. Cleah, Jim and Dean did, too. "You know, Princess, sometimes I know you don't mean to, but it still gets me angry." Grenda said and I nodded sheepishly.

"Do you need help, Grenda?" I asked, seeing that Grenda had trouble balancing some of the plates in her hands. "Oh, it's fine, Princess." Grenda said, "I don't want you to spend your last day here helping me with the dishes and stuff." I smiled as she rubbed her eyes to wipe the tear away. "Nonsense, I can help." I said as I grabbed the last two plates on the ground. "Same." Dean, Jim and Cleah said at the same time. Grenda nodded and she led the way to the kitchen, which was across the opened the door and we all walked in. The kitchen seem to be busy and I looked around.

I saw Grenda put the plates in the pantry, so I did as well. "That'll be all, Princess, I hope you have a lovely time on the land, you better bring me back a suivonere." Grenda said and I smiled, nodding. Cleah, Jim and Dean put the plates in the pantry before we left the kitchen. We made our way back into the corridor and walked down it. I greeted the guards outside my bedroom door and they opened it. My friends and I walked in and Jim ran for my bouncy bean bag. "Whoo hoo!" He said excitedly as he jumped up and down on it. I rolled my eyes and set my duffel bag on my king-sized bed.

Dean walked over to my computer desk and started playing something and Cleah and I opened my closet. I grabbed my suitcases and opened them. Cleah and I started packing my clothes, shoes and stuff in them. "Kim, can I have your bouncy bean bag chair when your gone?" Jim asked and I turned to him. "No way!" I said and threw one of my pink throw pillows at him. It hit him and he fell of the bean bag chair. "Oh my gosh!" Cleah exclaimed and ran over to Jim. She pulled him up and checked if he was hurt. Jim wasn't and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Dean asked as he got of my spinny desk chair."Uh, well... we were waiting for the right time to tell you guys that.." Jim started saying, Cleah turned to us. "Jim and I are dating." She said and I smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I said and hugged Cleah. "Dude, Jim, how could you not tell me? I'm your best bud." Dean said as he walk over to Jim. They did their bro hug and Jim and Dean started talking about random things. I turned to Cleah, "So, how did you guys find out that you should, you know, date?" I asked as we sat down on my bed.

"Well, you know that time when we were at my house and since Dean was sick, we decided to make him a get well cake?" Cleah asked and I nodded, "Well, after you left to use the bathroom, Jim and I were playing 20 questions and it turns out that we had a LOT in common." I smirked. "So, how did he ask you out?" I asked and she looked down, smiling. "We decided to get a smoothie together, I guess you could call it a date." Cleah said, "But, then he asked if I wanted to go watch a movie together and I said yes.""Aw, you guys are so cute." I said and hugged Cleah.

"Okay, enough Jim and I, you still have to pack." Cleah said and I nodded. We walked over to my suitcases and started packing the rest of my clothes and stuff. There was a knock and the door opened. Jaek walked in and saw us. "Hey, Jaek." I said as he walked over to me. "Kim, mother and father's messenger came, and he said the Yeerks are coming soon. Very soon." Jaek said and I nodded, looking down. Cleah patted my shoulders and I sighed. "Than, I might as well make the best of my stay." I said and got up. "C'mon guys, let's do something together." I said and Cleah, Jim and Dean nodded.

They got up and we left the my room, including Jaek. "Okay, what are we going to do?" Dean asked as he walked in front of us. I shrugged. "Oh, we can finish our dance routine." Cleah said and I shook my head. "Oh, come on. You're a really good dancer, plus, when you come back, we can perform it to the kingdom as our school project." Jim said as I opened the door to the palace's private garden."Yeah, I guess." I said as I sat down on a bench chair."Are we gonna practice or what?" Cleah asked. "Uh, we don't have our music." Dean said and Jim took out his phone. I shrugged and got up.

"Let's do this." I said and Jim turned the music on. We started doing our dance before Jim lifted Cleah by her waist and sitting on her his shoulder. He spun around and she smiled while Dean and I did our mini solo. Jim set Cleah down and Cleah danced around Jim while I danced around Dean. We then did the tango part, Dean and Jim spun Cleah and I around and the boys then lift Cleah and I up by our waist. They set us down and Cleah and I started doing our hip-hop duet. The boys joined in a few minutes later and Dean did the his back flip. Cleah, Dean and I moved out of the way as Jim did his contemporary solo before posing, I did a cartwheel and then posed.

Cleah spun twice and then posed and Dean did moonwalk towards us and then posed. The music ended a second later and we were puffed. "Whoo! That was awesome!" I said and high-fived Cleah. I heard a knock and the doors opened. I turned and saw my sister Katara at the door. "Hey, sis." I said and hugged her. "Hey." Katara said, "Mum says to tell you that you need to get your suitcases and stuff and meet mum and dad in the throne room." I nodded and she turned and left. I turned back to my friends and saw that Jim was grabbing his phone. "I guess I'll have to go, you guys want to join me?" I asked and they nodded.

We left the garden and made our way down the hall towards my bedroom. I walked in and grabbed my duffel bag and my backpack that had some of my special stuff, some photos and a few of my undergarments in them. Jim, Cleah and Dean grabbed a suitcase each and we walked out. I walked past a few staff members and they bowed at me. I fake smiled and slightly bowed. My friends and I turned a corner before we saw the doors to the throne room. It was really big and very obvious, considering it was the only room down the corridor. Plus, the doors were huge!

Anyway, we walked in and saw my family was waiting for me there. "Hey." I said, setting my duffel bag down. Cleah, Dean and Jim put the suitcase down near the duffel bag and stood behind me in a straight line. "Hello, sweetheart." My father said and hugged me. I slightly chuckled and hugged back. "I'm going to miss you so much." Dad said before we stopped hugging. I turned to my mum and smiled. "Honey," My mum said and kissed my cheek. "I hope you'll be okay up in the land." I hugged my mum and then the rest of my family, saying our goodbyes before I walked back to my friends.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. Uh.. I don't know what else to say.. except, I love you guys." I said and exhaled. The guards grabbed my suitcases and waited for me at the opened doors. "We're going to miss you so much, I just hope you don't fall in love with the human world so much that you want to live there forever." Jaek said and I slightly chuckled. "Can you guys walk me out?" I asked and my family nodded. I turned to me my friends with pleading eyes. "Sure." They said at the same time and I grinned. We walked, some of us swimming, out of the throne room with the guards.

We passed the staff members, who, for some reason, were already lining up with their heads down. I blushed(this is one of the reasons why I hate being a princess). My family and friends, plus the guards, made our way down the corridor and we passed a few other guards who also had their heads down. We finally made it out of the palace, out of the village and to the big silver gates covered in green vines. They had flowers on them, for special occasions, like this. I turned to my family, there were villagers in the back ground, as well as houses. "I guess I'll see you when I come back." I said and we had a family/friend group-hug before I left with the guards.

The guards(who's name are Goerge and Hugh)and I made our way towards whatever direction we were headed, 'cause they were kinda leading me. I figured we should take a rest, considering it's at least been half an hour since we left the kingdom. "When do you think we'll get there?" I asked as I put my hair in a pony tail again. My hair tie fell of while I was dancing. "I think we'll be there in about half an hour or 40 minutes." Hugh said and I nodded. "We should get going, in the human world, it'll be about 6:45 am." Goerge said and I got off the coral I was sitting on. "Uh, first I have to change into mermaid form." I said and the guards nodded.

I hid behind the coral stump and consentrated really hard, 'cause I'm an average. There are three types of levels on mermaids transforming into human feet then back to their tail. There is a beginner, where they can transform but they do it very slowly, it takes about 5-10 minutes. There's the average, who takes about 5 minutes and then there's the pro, where they can transform in 2 minutes or less. Anyway, the light purple see-through fin first replaced my feet, then the purple scales soon started appearing on my legs. I put my legs together and a second later, my legs were turned into a purple mermaid tail. Some parts of the scale on my tail glittered in the light and it was pretty. I swam back over to the guards and we made our journey to Seaford.

**Hope you liked that, if not, sorry. This time, hopefully, if I get over five reviews, I'll definitey update even more faster. If you want to, please favourite or follow me or this story, but you don't have to. Thanks for reading, and maybe sometime in the future, I'll ask for an advice on what to do next in my other stories(if I ever write one).**

**Love, FashionLovah! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's FashionLovah, obviously. Anyway, I hope you like this story and for all the people who have either read, followed or favourite, thank you so much! I would give you all a hug, but I can't. This time, I'm hoping I get at least 10 reviews. Hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, and I never will! (Even though I LOVE the show!)**

Mermaid Magic-Chapter 4

Mirenda's POV

"Mirenda, we've arrived at Seaford." Jimmy said as we hid behind a huge boulder. We were near the beach, I saw the sand and people surfing. Some girls were tanning on their towels and beach chairs, it was weird because it was only, like, 7 o'clock. I tuned to my friends, "I'm going to miss you." I said and Gemma started crying softly. Jimmy smiled and we group-hugged. "I will never forget you guys, unless I meet a totally cute guy and fall madly in love, ingoring whatever's happening outside." I said and Gemma laughed, wiping her tears way.

"Uh, what do we do with these suitcases?" Jimmy asked and Gemma and I sighed. "I'll do it." Gemma said and I nodded. Gemma turned to the suitcases in Jimmy and my hands. "_Extravis Miscoss Limina." _Gemma muttered, closing her eyes and the suitcases in Jimmy's hand turned into a small red duffel bag and the one's in mine turned into a white backpack. "Are all my clothes and stuff in there?" I asked, zipping my backpack open.

"Uh, duh. I've been practicing my magic, and I'm getting good at it." Gemma said and I sighed, zipping my backpack back up. "Uh, hope you have fun up in the land." Jimmy said, sinking back in the water, the water was up to his shoulders now. "Get me a souvenier, and don't miss us too much." Gemma said and walking backwards, deeper in the water. "Okay, bye guys." I said and waved. They waved back before turning their backs to me.

The dived back in the water and the water splashed in my face. I wiped some of it away and sighed before turning back to the rock. I looked around and made sure no one was around. I saw a wooden pier and thought that I'd swim under it, so that no one thinks I'm being suspicious. I made sure no one saw me and sunk in the water before putting my head under water. I looked around in the water and swam towards the pier.

I was still holding the backpack and duffel bag and it was weighing me down. I stopped and put the backpack on my back and put the duffel bag's strap over my shoulder before swimming towards the bottom of the pier.

Mikayla's POV

I saw them! I saw people! Well, I saw boys, but still! The boys were on a surfboard. That's right, I know what a surfboard is. Surfboards are... I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, I tried to avoid all the surfboards above us until we were near a huge boulder that was far away from the beach but at the same time near. The guards and I hid behind it, making sure no one saw us. "Princess, this is Seaford, you have to get to safety quickly. There is a woman here, she's a full mermaid and you can find her at a store called Harmony. You will have to persuad her to let you stay at her place, you have to act like a normal human." The guard in front of me said.

I sighed. "Yeah, but don't you think that people would be suspicious of me getting out of the water with suitcases in my hand?" I asked, sort of sarcasticly. "That is why I am turning these suitcases into small bags." The guard behind me said, "Hold the suitcases." He said and gave us the suitcases. The two guards and I held a suitcase each. "_Extravis Moscoss Limina_." The guard muttered with his eyes closed. The suitcases turned into a backpack, a duffel bag and a small shoulder bag.

I held the shoulder bag like it was a piece of rotten meat."Are you sure this has my stuff in them? It's kind of small." I said. "Princess, trust me, all of the stuff you have packed are in there." The guard said. "Well, we better get going, Princess. Hope you have good luck, you'll need it." The guard who was leading us said. "Uh, please be safe." The guard behind me said, I nodded and the guards left, diving back in the water.

I made sure no one was around, until I swam back in the water. I swam towards the pier, making sure I didn't hit any surfboards or anything.

Kelsey's POV

We stopped near the bottom of a pier. I popped my head up, breathing in the human oxygen. It was different, but I liked it. "Here are your stuff. We can't stay here long." One of the guards said and handed me 2 duffel bags(they transformed it into the duffel bags earlier so that it was easier to carry). "Uh, bye?" I said confused and they bowed their head before swimming back in the water. I looked around and closed my eyes.

I consentrated on turning my tail into legs.I looked down at my tails and saw that the water that was surrounding my tail started glowing red. My tails separated and the red scales started disappearing. My see-through red fin turned into human feet, I sighed and smiled happily. Yes! I am awesome. I snapped out of it and looked around, making sure no one saw me transform. I sighed before swimming over to the under of the pier, near the beach.

"Ah!" I screamed quietly when something popped out from the water. In the process of me screaming, I shut my eyes. Opening my eyes very slowly, I hoped that it was not a Yeerk who saw me or something worse. I saw a bit of red-orange hair when I opened my eyes slowly and then opened my eyes properly. I sucked in a sharp breath and realised it was a girl. She looked familiar, somehow. I felt like I've met her before.

"Wait, have we met?" I asked her and she looked at me closely before squinting. She gasped, "Yes! You were one of those Fire Kingdom High students who were visiting Air Kingdom High for a week." The girl said, "Remember? It was only 5 months ago. I was that girl who always fell asleep in class, my name is Mirenda." She said and I gasped in realisation. "Oh, Mirenda, that's right. Hi, remember me? I'm Kelsey, the girl who was always 10 minutes late for class." I said.

Mirenda smiled and we shook hands, before we explained to each other why we were there.

Samantha's POV

"Um.. I'm not really sure I should go." I said and Gond and Zamir sighed. "Princess, please. The kingdom wants you safe, your parents want you to be safe and you need to be away from the Yeerks." Zamir said and I sighed, nodding. "I guess you're right. Thank you for turning my suitcases into something smaller." I said and Gond shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. We will see you when you are either a full mermaid or when you are 18 or when the Yeerks are defeated." Gond said and I smiled.

"I guess so. Bye Zamir, bye Gond. Oh, and I hope your baby daughter is very healthy and strong soon, Zamir." I said and he nodded. He gave me a red backpack and a purple duffel bag and they waved goodbye. They swam back in the sea and I turned to see a pier nearby. I smiled. Yes! I just hope no one thinks I look out of place or something, I thought before swimming over to the pier. I saw 2 girls swimming around there, one had red-orange hair and the other had ligh brown hair.

They were talking. I wasn't sure if I should ask for help or something because I thought they were humans but then the red head girl said, "You're an Elemental Mermaid, too?", so I took that as a cue for me to swim over. "Hi." I said and they jumped slightly and turned to me. "Um.. I overheard you talking a few seconds ago." They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I'm an Elemental Mermaid, too. I'm actually the Water Princess." I said and they smiled.

"Cool. I'm the Fire Princess, my name's Kelsey." The girl with the brown hair said and we shook hands. "My name's Mirenda and I am the Air Princess." The girl with the red-orange hair said. We shook hands, "So, why are you guys up in the land?" I asked, just as I did, something splashed out from near us. It was a person, actually it was a mermaid and she had an orange tail that slightly glittered. She yelped and saw that Mirenda had a tail.

"Um.. I'm guessing you are a mermaid." The girl who popped up said. We nodded slowly, yet cautiously. "I'm Mikayla, but I go by Mika. I'm an Element Mermaid, also the Ice Mermaid." Mika said. I smiled and took out my hand as a greeting. She shook it, "Hi." I said and she nodded. The girls greeted her and shook her hand as well.

Kimberly's POV

"This is it." Hugh said as he handed me my silver backpack. "Thanks." I said and Goerge gave me my black duffel bag. "Don't worry about it, Princess. Uh, hope you have a safe life up here, well, until you are ready to come back to the kingdom." Goerge said as I put my backpack on. "That makes it sound like I'm in a lot of danger." I said. "That's because you are. Uh.. see you later." Hugh said and I nodded. "Goodbye, Princess." Goerge said and I waved slightly.

They dived back in the water and I made sure no one was around to see me transform my tail into human feet. I looked down and consentrated on my tail. The water that was surrounding my tail started glowing purple, my tail separated and the purple scales on my legs started fading one-by-one. My light purple see-through fin turned into a pair of feet and then there was a small bright flash that came from my tail/legs, making me flinch at the brightness.

A second later, my tail was a pair of human legs. I was wearing the pair of black shorts that I was wearing earlier with the purple flower sandals. I put on the backpack and put the duffel bag's strap over my shoulder before swimming towards the bottome of a pier I saw earlier. I ducked my head under the surface and looked towards my destination. The waves didn't help much but I couldn't care less about it.

I hid behind the long wood stump that held the pier together and saw 4 girls there. Two of them had tails and the other two had legs. I didn't know what to do. What if they were the Black Dragons? But, they didn't look like the Black Dragons. I sucked in a sharp breath and swam under. I saw their legs and tails. The girl with the red hair had a light green tail, the girl with light brown hair had on a pair of red leggings and a pair of black flats, the girl with chestnut hair that had amber highlights in it had a light pink tail and the girl dark brown hair has on a pair of brown shorts and black flip-flops.

I swam towards them and and broke the surface by popping my head out of the water. They screamed slightly and I put my hands up in defence. "Um.. I'm Kim." I said and one of them looked at me closely. "Kim?" The girl with chestnut hair and amber highlights asked. "Uh.. yes. Wait, Sam? Samantha?" I asked. She nodded. "You remember?" She asked. "Yeah! Do you remember me? I accidently spilled blue paint all over you at the Earth Kingdom High and Water Kingdom High mash-up play. Sorry about that." I said and she shrugged.

"It's okay. At least I got the paint out of my hair, although it made the amber highlights appear in my hair." Samantha said, showing me a bit of her hair. "I think it looks good." The girl with the dark hair said, "Hi, I'm Mikayla but I go by Mika." I shook her hand and smiled. "My name's Kim." I said and she nodded. "I'm Mirenda." The girl with red-orange hair said. "And I'm Kelsey, and I'm the Fire Princess, Samantha's the Water Princess, Mirenda's the Air Princess and Mika's the Ice Princess." The light brown hair girl said.

"Let me take a wild guess, you are the Earth Princess?" Mikayla asked. I nodded and we laughed. "I guess we all know why we're here." Samantha said and we looked at each other. "The Yeerks." We all said and nodded sadly. "Uh, you guys want to stay with me?" I asked them, they shrugged. "My aunt lives here in Seaford, she's a full mermaid and she owns a restaurant-slash-cafe here. I'm sure she'll let you guys stay, I'll persuad her." I said and Mika's eyes widened.

"That's your aunt?" She asked and I nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." Mirenda said and I turned to the other girls, they shrugged and nodded. "We should go." Kelsey said, "But first, Mirenda and Samantha, you need to transform into human legs." They nodded and Mikayla, Kelsey and I turned around. Mer-people don't like transforming in front of other mer-people. We saw light pink and light green bright flashes behind us a few seconds afterwards and turned to see that Mirenda had on white mini-skirt with red rose prints and white flats and Samantha had on a pair of red skinny jeans with white wedges.

"Let's go."I said and they nodded. We swam over to the bridge until our feet hit the surface of the sand. We got on the sand and looked down at our legs. Our clothes weren't wet, we touched our hair, it wasn't wet either. We looked at each other and fixed our bags and started off walking to the small cement steps that lead up to the parking lot. We looked around and I didn't know where to go. "Um.. well, I've never been here before, and I don't know where my aunt's restaurant is." I said.

"How about we ask that girl?" Mika asked, pointing to a girl nearby. We walked over to her, she yelped and dropped the keys she was holding. We put our hand up in defence, "Calm down, we're not going bite." Samantha said and she laughed softly. The girl bent down and picked up her keys. "Yeah, but are you sure you want to be seen talking to me?" The girl asked, fixing her black glasses. The girl had strawerry blonde hair and the bangs hung on her forehead. "Well, why not?" Mirenda asked. "Oh, it's nothing, beside thes fact that I'm a geek and you guys are pretty." The girl said. "Oh, come on. You seem really nice and pretty." Kelsey said and the girl blushed slightly.

"Well, thanks, I just wish the other girls in my school agreed, at me being pretty. Anyway, my name is Julie." Julie said and we shook hands. "Um.. well, Julie, we were kind of wondering if you knew where a restaurant called Harmony was." I said and she smiled. "Oh, it is nearby. You just have to walk down the street, 2 buildings away from here and across from you." Julie said, pointing to the right side of the parking lot. "Uh.. thanks." Samantha said and we waved goodbye before we walked towards the place Julie pointed.

**Well, that's it for now. Not much of a cliff hanger, but still! I don't understand why you guys are reading this, my stories suck. :( Either way, I just wanted to thank you for reading this! Hopefully you review and I'll update soon, bye!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Oh my gods! (Percy Jackson refrence.) I haven't updated in a while, I'm not even sure if this is a good story anymore. What do you guys think? Should I continue this story, or stop it there? Review what you think! EB, I know about Animorphs and the Yeerks, if you think I should change it, what do you think I should change it to? You know, if I'm still going to continue my story. Plus, it's a fanfic, meaning it's not real and I don't own it. I wrote that in my disclaimer. Sorry for being harsh or anything, I just feel bad and sad after I read that review. Oh, and if I do continue, when do you think the boys should come in? I might tell you why I might not be continuing this story, maybe. Actually, I just already told you one of the reasons why, the Yeerk thing. I'm just kinda bummed out. If I get over 3 reviews saying I should continue, I'll continue, it'll just take time. Well, that's pretty much it.

Love, FashionLovah! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gods! I love you guys so much! This is the first time I've updated in a really long time, I'm really sorry. Read and review! R5 songs rock, BTW. I'm listening to Cali Girls at this moment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most stuff in this story! Enjoy!**

Mermaid Magic-Chapter 5

Kelsey's POV

"There it is!" Mirenda pointed at the restaurant across from us. We watched out for cars before crossing the road. "Let's go in." Samantha said and we walked to it, the door was slightly opened but the sign said they were still closed. We walked up to the front desk and I pressed on the bell a few times. A lady popped out from under the desk, "Stop ringing that bell!" She yelled, I put my hands up in defence. "Sorry." I apoligised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've lost my ring and I can't find it. Uh, can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, actually, we kind of want to speak to the owner of this restaurant." Kim said. "You're talking to her." The lady said and Kim's eyes widened. "Aunt Charlotte?" She asked in suprise. "Excuse me? Wait, you are either Richard's daughter or Kira's daughter, oh wait, Kira doesn't have a daughter, she has a son." Kim's aunt said. "Uh, I'm Richard's daughter, Kim." Kim said and shook her hand. "Oh, Kimberly. Last time I saw you, you were 2 years old and was just learning how to swim." Kim's aunt said.

"Really? That long ago?" Kim asked. "Yeah, but it felt like it was only yesterday. You were so cute back then." Her aunt said. "Um.. I'm sure you've heard about this already but.. the Yeerks are coming after the Element Princesses, including me." Kim said and her aunt nodded. "I have, actually." Her aunt said. "I was kind of wondering if me and my friends could stay with you, for however long it would take until the Yeerks are defeated or something." Kim asked, sheepishly.

"Of course, but.. you also have to work here because this is where I live, this is also where you girls will be living." Her aunt said and we squealed and started talking all at once about how grateful we were and stuff. "Okay, okay! Now, I'm going to open the restaurant in a few minutes. Just set your bags behind the desk and I'll need you, you and you waitressing." Kim's aunt said, pointing at Mirenda, Kelsey and Mikayla.

"Kim, I need you to help me with the hosting and to show the people their table and you will work at the front desk." Kim's aunt said and pointed at Samantha. We all nodded and put our bags behind the desk. "By the way, what are your names?" Kim's aunt asked. "I'm Mirenda, this is Samantha, Kelsey and Mika." Mirenda said, gesturing to us. "Ah, well, an honour to meet you, your highnesses, by the way, call me Charlie." Kim's aunt-I mean, Charlie said.

"Uh, here are the rules: one, try to always smile at the customers, two, do not, under any circumstances, flirt with any boys or kiss them, three, don't let the customers get to you, four, try and not spill food on you or the customers and five, try and make a good impression because if they like you, they'll remember you." Charlie said and we nodded. "Now, you three get to the main dining area, Kim, follow me and Samantha stay behind the desk. Oh, also, Samantha, do you mind opening the doors and flipping the sign over?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. Mirenda, Mika and I walked through the door entrance that led to the main dining area, followed by Kim and Charlie while Samantha opened the door and flipped the sign to open. I gaped at the room, the decorations were pretty and there were tables that had a vase on some of them that held light purple and white orchad flowers in it that was half-way filled with water. Some tables had a cute tiny candle on it and the table also had a silver rose on it.

The seats were wooden and simple, but it had small green vines that were wrapped around the legs of the chairs and tables. Some tables were round and some were square, or rectangle, that had a few menus on it. "This place looks amazing." I said and touched the top of a chair. "Well, I've worked hard on this shop, I've just been a little short staffed. The other staff members are coming in at least 5 minutes, I'll introduce you to them when they get here." Charlie said and we nodded.

"Uh, Charlie, we have a costumer, I think." Mirenda said and we turned to the doorframe where a girl was waiting. "Oh, no, that's one of the workers." Charlie said and gestured her over. "Girls, meet Maddyson Cunninghem, but call her Maddy." The girl smiled, "Hi." She said and we shook her hand. "Maddy, this is Mirenda, Kelsey, Mika and my niece, Kim. You probably already met Samantha a the front desk." Charlie introduced us.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I'm late, but.. hi?" A girl with red hair said, walking slowly and cautiously towards us. "Girls, this is Kristina, Kristina, this is Mirenda, Kelsey, Mika and my niece, Kim. You've probably already met Samantha at the front desk." Charlie said and she mouthed 'oh' before we all shook her hand. "Oh, hi!" We heard a girl's voice say from the front. We walked to the front and saw two girls there. One had long brown hair and the other had short brown hair.

The short haired girl had on a blue and white diagonally striped tank top, a pair of white jean shorts and light blue flats. The long hairred girl had on a black shirt and a pair of black knee-high ruffle skirt with a pair of white flower sandals. They turned to us, "Hi, Charlie, sorry we're late, I forgot to set my alarm clock." The girl with short hair said. "It's fine, Sasha. Oh, girls, we have new staff members. This is my niece, Kim, and her friends, Mika, Mirenda, Samantha and Kelsey, they're staying with me." Charlie said and they walked over to us.

"Hi, my name's Grace and this is my 2 months younger sister, Sasha." The girl with long hair said and we shook hands. "Hi." Mirenda, Mika, Kim and I said at the same time. "Girls, let's get to work." Charlie said, "Oh, girls, grab your mini notebooks from the front desk." Charlie said and we walked over there. Samantha handed us each a mini notebook and pen and we walked back in the dining area.

Kim's POV

I saw a girl walk into the restaurant/store and I tapped Charlie's shoulder. "This is yours." She said and I inhaled a breath nervously. "Hi, welcome to Harmony." I said, happily, yet nervously. "Hello, um.. I would like to eat here please." She said and I nodded. "Please follow me." I said and led her to a table in the dining area. She sat down and grabbed a menu. "Uh, I'll have the pasta salad with haloumi and lemon, please." She said and I nodded, taking out my pen and notebook before writing it down.

"Is that all you'll like?" I asked and she shook her head. "I'll also have the chocolate brownies for dessert and sparkly water, please." She said and I wrote it down. "Please wait for your food." I said and she nodded. I walked away and walked over to Charlie. "Uh, I don't know what to do now." I said. "The kitchen's across the room." Charlie said and pointed to the other side of the room. I nodded and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the for and saw Grace, Sasha and Kristina in there.

"Uh, here's what a customer wants at table one." I said and ripped the paper off the notebook before handing it to Kristina. "Thanks." She said and grabbed it. I was about to walk out of the kitchen when I saw a small pot of plant. The plant was dieing and there was a few leaves lying on the dirt. I looked back at Grace, Sasha and Kristina and saw that they were making the food. I held out my hand, my palm facing out to the plant and thought of giving life to the plant.

A second later, the plant started lifting up and the flower was growing properly. A few leaves started appearing on the plant and finally, it was alive and pretty. I put my hand down and smiled, shrugging at my power. I walked out of the kitchen and saw Charlie talking to a customer. She led her to a table and the girl sat down. I saw a boy at the doorframe and walked over there. He looked up from his self phone and smiled.

He had black slighly spikey hair greased to the side. He had on a black shirt under a red, black and white checkered open-shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans with black high-tops. "Hola, Hermosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?" He asked. I understood him perfectly because, well, mermaids speak all types of language. It's pretty cool. I raised my eye brow at him and smiled. "Gracias, y eso es asunto tuyo." I said 'Thanks, and that's none of your business'.

"You speak spanish? How come you don't look spanish?" He asked. "That's 'cause I'm not. I've learnt to speak spanish a few years ago." I told him and he nodded. "My name's Jerry Martinez, you are?" He asked. "My name's Kim." I said and shook his hand. "Uh, so is table three a problem with you?" I asked and shook his head. "No, it's not a problem." He said and I gestured him to follow me. I led him to a table near the windows and close to the kitchen.

He sat down and grabbed the menu. "I'll have a cup of coffee and a piece of velvet cake." He said, not looking up and I wrote his order down. "Okay, coming right up." I said and walked into the kitchen. "Kristina, here's the order for table three." I said and she grabbed it. "Let me guess, Jerry?" She asked and I nodded, confused. "He comes here sometimes." She said and set the note on the counter.

She opened the big silver lid and inside it was a red velvet cake. Kristina cut a piece and grabbed a small plate. She put the piece of cake on the plate and shut the lid before opening a cupboard. She grabbed a white coffee mug and closed the cupboard doors before she put the coffee mug down and grabbed the coffee jug before pouring coffee in the mug. Kristina grabbed a small plate and put the coffee mug on the plate.

She grabbed a silver platter and put the 2 plates that held the coffee mug and velvet cake on it. "I'll just take it to him." I said and grabbed the silver platter before walking out of the kitchen. I walked over to the boy at table 3 and set down the coffee and the small plate of red velvet cake. "Thanks." He said and I nodded before walking back into the kitchen before handing Grace the silver platter. I walked out of the kitchen, then out of the room and walked to the front desk, passing my first customer who was eating salad.

"Hey, Samantha." I said and she looked up from her book before closing the book. "Oh, hey!" She said and set the book down. "How are you doing?" I asked and she smiled. "Great, I had 4 people calling for dinner reservations on Friday and I wrote it down on a notebook." She said and we high-fived. "How are you going?" She asked. "I have 2 customers so far." I said and she smiled. "That's amazing. Wow, it's only 8:10." She said and I looked over the desk and at the computer.

"Huh." I said and turned when I saw a customer. "Hi." He said and walked over to the front desk. "I'd like to make a dinner reservation for Friday." Samantha nodded and typed on the computer before she grabbed a notebook and wrote something on it before looking up. "Uh, what's your name?" She asked. "James Connor." He said and she nodded before writing something on it. "Okay, your name's on the list." She said and he nodded before saying thank you and leaving.

"I should get back to work." I said and she nodded before I waved bye. I walked back in the dining area and saw my first customer was finished eating and was about to leave. "Uh, excuse me." She said and I stopped walking. "Here is the money for the food, thanks." The girl said and handed me the money before she left. Wow, must be in a hurry, I thought to myself. I counted the money. Yep, there's 22 bucks here.

I went to Charlie and gave her the money and she put it in the pocket of her jacket. I walked back to the table that my first customer was sitting at before I grabbed a table cloth before wiping the table. I stacked the plates on top of each other before puttine the glass of almost finished water on top of the pile. "Hey, Kelsey, can you take this to the kitchen? Since you're going there anyway." I said and she nodded before she piled them up in her arms.

I was about to laugh because she was trying to balance it but someone tapped my shoulder. "Uh, I think you have a customer." Mika said and I nodded before walking to the customer. "Hello, and welcome to Harmony, how may I be of your service?" I asked and the girl stopped looking around. "Oh, hi. I was just looking for my boyfriend.." She said and drifted off, she looked around and her eyes landed on Jerry near the window.

"Nevermind, thanks." She said and walked over him. "Your welcome." I muttered and shrugged before turning. I wanted to talk to Charlie about something, but stopped when I saw her talking to a man, woman and a little girl. I assumed they were family considering the man had his arms around the woman's waist and the woman had her hand on the little girl's shoulders. "Excuse me? Can I get a little service?" The girl earlier asked and I walked to her.

"Hi, what would you like today?" I asked and she looked back in the menu. "I would like the brownies and the lemonade with extra ice." She said, not looking up from the menu. "Okay.. is that all?" I asked, writing down her order. I looked between her and Jerry, who just sipped his coffee before looking out the window. Weird relationship, I though before looking back at the girl. "Yes, that will be all." She said and I nodded.

I walked back in the kitchen and gave the order to Sasha, who took it and thanked me. I smiled and asked if there was water and she pointed to the direction. I thanked her and walked over to the jug of water. I grabbed a cup and poured water in it before drinking a big gulp. I remembered being in the water, breathing water, living underwater. I put the cup in the sink and washed it quickly before putting it away.

I walked out of the kitchen and got bored, so I walked to the front and saw Samantha, Mirenda and Mika talking. "Hey girls." I said and they turned, smiling at me. "Hey, Kim. How are you doing?" Mika asked and I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Kinda bored, though. What are you guys up to?" I asked, leaning on the wall near the front desk. "Just talking about stuff." Mirenda said and I laughed. "Guys, we have to get back to work, we're having more customers." Maddy said and Mirenda, Mika and I walked back in the dining room area.

Jerry put his hand up and I walked over there. I saw the girl leaning back against the seat, arms crossed. "Yes?" I asked. "I'd like to pay." Jerry told me. "Uh, okay, that'll be 15 bucks." I said. "What? The cake and coffee is usually 8 dollars 50." Jerry said. "Oh, I thought you were also paying for her meal. Boyfriends usually do that." I said. "Yeah, not anymore. Hanna is being very annoying, which is why we're OVER!" Jerry yelled and put his money on the table and left, muttering in Spanish. "Whatever!" The girl, I'm guessing Hanna, screamed and put money down the table before leaving.

Mirenda walked over to me. "Wow." She said and I nodded. "What happened?" She asked. "Uh, I think they broke up, got in a fight and left." I said and counted the money. I got 20 dollars, which was weird 'cause the whole meal was only 15 bucks. "Can you give this to Charlie?" I asked and she nodded. I thanked her before I started cleaning up the plates and cups before walking in the kitchen. I put them in the sink and saw that the others were busy making food. I cleaned the dishes and cups, I made sure I didn't turn into a mermaid. Good thing I feel an icy chill as a warning before I turn into a mermaid, which I haven't felt while washing the dishes yet.

**That's pretty much it. Well, you've now met Jerry. BTW, he's kinda smart in this story, just sayin'. Anyway, Jack will be in the next chapter, so wait for that and review!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	7. Second Author's Note

This is not a chapter, I just wanted to say that it's Olivia Holt's birthday today! Oh my gods, I'm so happy, she's 17 this year!

Oh, I also wanted to thank everyone for reading, I love you guys! Yeah, it's awesome to have people support you and people reading your fanfics. And, oh my gods, I have 7 followers and 5 favourites! That is amazing! I'm so happy, I could die. But I'm not going to, 'cause then who's going to write the rest of MM? Anyway, I'm thinking of posting a story I'm working on. Read it if you want to. Thanks and bye!

Happy 17th birthday Olivia Holt!

Love-FashionLovah! :)


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey, FashionLovah here! Thanks for reading my story, I really feel the love. Anyway, I've decided to make Jack appear next chapter 'cause Maddy, Sasha and Grace give the girls a tour and they bump into Jack and the boys. That's probably the only hint I'm giving you about the next chapter, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin It! If I did, well... the point is I don't own it. Enjoy!**

Mermaid Magic-Chapter 5

Samantha's POV

Finally, we're closing the shop. The girls and I waved bye to Maddy, Grace, Kristina and Sasha before they left. I closed the doors and flipped the sign over to close. "Am I the only one who's exhausted?" Kelsey asked, getting up slowly from leaning on the wall on the ground. "Nope." Mirenda said, popping the 'p'. "Okay, girls. Let me show you your new rooms." Charlie said and we cheered. We grabbed our bags and before we went up the stairs that was in the hallway that was in the middle of the front desk and dining room area, I stopped Charlie.

"Charlie, you know how you said you lost your ring?" I asked and she nodded. I took the silver and emerald ring out of my red skinny jean's pocket. "Found it." I said, holding it out to her. "Oh, thank you so much." She said, putting it on her middle finger of her right hand. "This is one of the only ways I can get my powers. I can do it different ways, but this just gives me more energy because, well, I'm older than you girls." She said and we laughed and giggled.

"C'mon, follow me." Charlie said, gesturing for us to follow her. We walked up the stairs and turned left to more steps. We walked up them and we were in a corridor. It was narrow, but it wasn't wide either, it was inbetween. "Okay, you girls are sharing a room but one of you can have a bedroom to yourself." Charlie continued. "Now choose who you will share a bedroom with and also choose someone to have their own bedroom."

We looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, does any of you girls have a piece of paper and pen with you?" Charlie asked, the girls shook their heads while I nodded. I took out the notebook that I wrote the reservations on and ripped a piece of paper out of it. I grabbed the blue pen and handed the piece of paper and pen to Charlie. "Thank you." She said and ripped the piece of papers into 5 pieces.

She wrote something on each of them and turned to us. Kim, Kelsey, Mirenda and Mika and I stood awkwardly around. "Do any of you girls have a hat or something?" Charlie asked and we looked at each other. "I don't have a hat, well, I can't find it but, I have a small shoulder bag with me. Oh, some of my stuff could still be in there." Mika said, handing Charlie her shoulder bag. "Don't worry about it." Charlie said and put the pieces of paper in there.

She stuck her hand in the bag, "The girl who will have a bedroom to themselves is..." She said and took out one of the pieces of paper. ".. Mirenda." We smiled at Mirenda and she blushed. "Now, Mika, please come here." Charlie said and Mika did as she was told, walking over to Charlie. Charlie gestured for her to put her hand inside and Mika nodded. "Mika's roommate is.." Charlie said and Mika took out a piece of paper. ".. Kim." Charlie said and we all smiled.

"Hey, there roommate." I said and stood next to Kelsey. "Hi, new roommate." She said and we laughed softly. "Okay, Kim and Mika will have this room." Charlie said, gesturing to a blue wooden door. "This'll be Mirenda's room." She said, gesturing to a light green wooden door. "And this is Samantha and Kelsey's bedroom." Charlie said, gesturing to a pale yellow wooden door. "If you need me, I'll be here." She said, gesturing to a white wooden door across from Mirenda's door.

"Oh, girls, before you go into your new bedrooms and unpack, Grace, Sasha and Maddy will show you girls around for the day, because it's lunch right now. Unfortunately, Kristina has volunteered to work at the Library for tom, but she will be with you on Wednesday and stuff." Charlie said and we nodded. We walked to our bedroom and walked inside while Charlie walked downstairs. "Wow.." Kelsey said, walking into our bedroom. "I know, right?" I said and squealed slightly. I looked around.

Our bedroom walls were light pink on one side and the other wall was white. There was already a bed on each side of the room, the bed on the pink side was white with a white blanket that had pink lotus flowers on it. There were 2 pillows at the bottom that matched the blanket, there was 2 white smaller pillows on top of it and there was a white love heart throw pillow on top of them. There was a white bed side table that had a white lamp and a tiny clear vase that had a pink rose in it with the water filled half-way.

The bed on the opposite side was pink and it had a simple white and pink striped blanket. There was a pale pink pillow at the bottom and on top of that was white smaller pillow and there was a sequined pink throw pillow on top of that. There was a white bedside table that has a light pink love heart lamp and there was a tiny vase that had a white rose in it with the water half-way filled. There was a white closet in the pink side and there was a pink closet in the white side.

There were more decorations, but I can't be bothered to explain. I turned to Kelsey, "What side do you want?" I asked. "Uh, I'll take the pink wall side." She said and I nodded before walking over to the white wall side. She walked over to the bed that was now hers and set her stuff down. I sat my backpack and duffel bag down. We opened our bags in silence and the inside of my backpack was glowing gold and white.

I had to put my hand in front of my face to not get blinded by the light. I stuck my hand inside of the backpack and grabbed the first thing I felt before taking it out. It was a red and blue striped tank top and a pair of matching blue leggings. "Okay, I can't take it anymore. I am so excited for the rest of the day and tomorrow, what should I wear? Eeh!" Kelsey squealed and I chuckled. "Just wear something you would wear normally." I said.

"But, the clothes I wear are so old! I need to go shopping." Kelsey complained as she took out more clothes from her backpack. "Kelsey, you can go shopping when you have money, which I don't think any of us do." I said and grabbed the bottom of my backpack before putting it upside down. A bunch of clothes and a few pair of shoes fell out onto my bed. "Okay, we're getting paid on Saturday, I guess I can wait." Kelsey said and we continued unpacking.

Mika's POV

"Look at our new bedroom, it looks awesome." I said and Kim nodded in agreement, smiling. "So, what side do ya want?" Kim asked me and I shrugged. "How about.. I take the black and yellow side and you can have the light blue and white side." I said and Kim nodded, smiling. Let me describe our room, one side had yellow walls and the other side had light blue walls.

The yellow side(which was now mine)had a white bed that had a yellow, black and white striped quilt with 2 big white pillows at the bottom, on top of that were smaller(but still big)black pillows, and on top of the miniture pile was a yellow and white striped pillow in the middle. On top of that pile of pillows, were 2 yellow, black and white pillows that matched the quilt and was the same size as the black pillows.

There was a white lace pillow on top of the striped pillow and, last, but certainly not least, a black fringe pillow. Wow, that's a lot of pillows, at least there's enough for a pillow fight. "Your bed looks like it's almost covered in pillows." Kim said and I nodded in agreement. "Mine almost looks as bad." I looked over at Kim's new bed. It was white with a white quilt that had words on it in fancy writing that you can't read.

The inside of the quilt was blue and the top part of the quilt was rolled up. Kim had big white pillows against the head-rest thing, then there were smaller white pillows that look slightly brown on top of the white pillows. There was a blue pillow in the middle of them and it had thin black stripes on it. There was a pillow that matched the quilt and it was the same size as the slight brown pillow.

The pillow was on left side while there was a white pillow on the right that had blue fancy designs on it. There was a white pillow that had light brown hem in the middle with a light brown smaller pillow on top of that and it had a brown butterfly on it. It said 'Barbin Botanique' in brown written in fancy writing on the pillow with swiggly lines in the background.

We walked to our separate sides and set our bags down on the bed. I zipped open my backpack and gold and white light started glowing out of it. I flinched at the light and grabbed the first thing I felt when I put my hand in. I pulled the clothing out and it turned out to be a pair of black skinny jeans and brown Utility shorts.

About 10 minutes later, we had unpacked all the stuff that we brought with us and it was 12:33 pm. I grabbed the pile of shorts, pants and jeans before walking over to the black closet on my side. I opened it and grabbed some hangers that had the clip thingos in it. I put the pile of shorts, pants and jeans and the hangers on the floor.

I grabbed a pair of red shorts that had pockets in it and used the clips on the hangers so that the shorts wouldn't fall off, I did that until all my 6 pair of shorts, 4 pants and 7 pair of shorts. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed the pile of tops, shirts and dresses before walking back over to the closet. I grabbed a pink tank top and a hanger that didn't have clips on it before putting the ends of the hanger into the holes of the sleeves.

I did that for a few more minutes until all of my shirts, tops and dresses were hung up. I opened my duffel bag and walked back to the bed, grabbed my jackets, sweaters, coats, cardigons and blazers before walking back to closet. I hung all of them up and, by the time I finished hanging my clothes, it was 12:56 pm. I wasn't tired, but I was getting bored of this.

I took out the shoes(a pair of red flats, a pair of yellow flats, pink sandals, light blue sandal wedges, black peep-toe wedges and black peep-toe heels and white high heels) from my bag and put them in the , back to my bed, my stomach growled. Kim turned to me and laughed. "You must be hungry." She said and I nodded before smiling.

"Girls, lunch in 10 minutes!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs. "Well, I'm going to finish packing my stuff away before going downstairs to eat." I said and Kim nodded in agreement. I got all of my bras, underwear and pyjamas before walking over to the yellow drawers. I opened the top drawer and put my bras, underwear and pyjamas in there, folding them neatly.

I opened my small shoulder bag before taking out stuff from inside, a few second later, all of the make-ups, accessories, hats, head gears, belts and hairstyling products before putting them all in the second drawer of the.. cupboards, or drawer, whatever you call it. There was still a bit of stuff in my small shoulder bag before taking out the rest of the things in the bag.

My shell bikinis had turned into actual human bikinis and swimwear, which was cool but weird. I put the bikinis and swimwear in the last drawer before closing it. Finally, it was time for lunch and Kim wanted to finish packing, so I shrugged and left the room. I walked down the hall and down the steps, turned right and walked down the stairs.

"Charlie?" I called out, popping my head in the front desk area. I shrugged and walked into the dining area. It was empty, well besides the chairs, tables and decorations, duh. I smelt something delicious and walked inside the kitchen. I saw Charlie at the stove and she turned when she heard footsteps. "Oh, hi, Mika. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." She said and I nodded, I left the kitchen and walked over to a table in the middle of the room before sitting down.

I grabbed a small silver rose that had a holder thing. I don't know what it's called. I smiled and put it down. I looked around and saw a small clear vase that had water in it, inside the vase was a small white rose. I put my had out towards the vase, my palm facing outwards. I bent my fingers slightly, concentrating. The water in the vase slowly started turning white-ish and then the water had completely turned to ice, making me smile at my work.

**Not really a cliff hanger, but still! Well, now you've seen (or read, whatever) Mika using her magic! Anyway, expect the next chapter soon 'cause I've already finished it after I wrote this. I just have to make a few slight changes through the next chapter, but don't worry! Jack will be there, as well as the boys. Bye! Thanks for reading and review, please! Oh, and here is a choice of the next Kickin It story I should post:**

**Beauty and the Geek- Kimberly Anne Crawford is a bad girl, and Jackson Andrew Brewer is a geek. Kim is popular, Jack is a loser. It's pretty simple, really. Jack falls for Kim, who just broke up with her boyfriend who cheated on her. Jack has to be a bad boy to get Kim's attention, as well as to be the same level as her. Will Kim open up to Jack? What about her reputation? What if she doesn't open up to Jack? Will he be heartbroken? Find out in Beauty and the Geek! (If you think you have a better title, just PM me or review!)**

**Pop Star- Kim is bullied by her so-called friends at school. When she's beaten by a few girls and she breaks her leg, she has to stay home. Finally, she has to go back to school but gets bullied again. That was the last straw for her parents, so they decide to pull Kim out of school and transfer her to her aunt's place in Hollywood. A year later, Kim is an international pop star, as well as a dancer, song writer, musician and model. She finally decides to return to Seaford, where she sees the people who made her life a living hell. What if she finds out that she has to do a concert? What will happen? (If you think you have a better title, just PM me or review!)**

**Fear of the Water- When Kim was a little girl, her parents died in a storm at sea. She's been afraid of water ever since because she didn't want to drown and leave her aunt and uncle without a special reminder of her parents. Will her fear fade when new boy Jack arrives? What if he makes it worse? What if one day, she gets invited to a pool party? What of someone pushes her in the pool? What if she forgot how to swim? Who will help her? (If you think you have a better title, PM me or review!)**

**Hate at First Sight- Jack is new at Seaford. He's an ego-tastic, self-centred bad boy with no intention of having a relationship. He had no intention of falling for a beautiful blonde tomboy who is against boys underestimating girls, and she proves that a lot. She's in the girl's basketball team, she plays football, soccer, hockey, netball and, of course, karate. When they meet each other, it's hate at first sight, hence the title. So, what if one day, Jack realises he has feelings for Kim but doesn't want to show it, he especially doesn't want anyone to know. What if he doesn't confront his feelings for Kim, what if he annoys her instead? Will Kim realize what's behind his act? **

**Mutants- (I got this idea watching Wolverine and The X-Men, if you have a better title, tell me) Kim Crawford is a loner and loser at school. No one likes her and she doesn't know why. When she finds a mysterious book in her attic, what will happen? She soon realizes that this book was made by one of her ancestors from a long time ago. What if it turned out her mum was somehow connected to the book and the history? What if it turned out the teenagers in her high school was connected to the book by their family? By their power? By their Mutant form?**

**Triple Threat- Three new bad girls + a bunch of real life dramatic Barbie girls x drama + bad boys x romance = Bad news. Okay, let's get to the point. Three new bad girls arrive to Seaford High, but one of them as caught a special someone's eyes. Yes, Seaford High's own bad boy, Jack Brewer's eyes. When Kim has bumped into Jack, he's been wanting know who this mysterious girl was. Kim and her friends, Samantha and Mirenda, has already got everyone's attention. Especially Jack himself. Oh, and let's not forget Jack's obsessive real life Barbie ex-girlfriend, Donna Tobin, and her friends. What will happen when Kim has already made trouble amongst Donna and her Barbies? Oh, you guessed it, drama! (I'm not going to change the title.)**

**Well, review and choose which story you think I should post! Bye, thanks for reading.**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Mermaid Magic-Chapter 7**

**Hey, guy! I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update sooner, but they'll be kind of rushed. Anyway, this is the chapter where Jack is introduced, so read on!**

Mirenda's POV

We sat around the table, eating lunch which was home made cheesburgers. It tasted amazing! Anyway, as we finished eating and were cleaning up the stuff, Maddy, Sasha and Grace walked in. "Hey! Ready for the tour?" Grace asked and we nodded before saying good bye to Charlie. We got in two cars before the girls drove off somewhere. Maddy, Kim, Grace and Samantha went in a red car while Mika, Sasha, Kelsey and I got in a silver car and it was really big inside!

"Where are we going?" I asked and Sasha turned to us. "First stop; the mall." Sasha said before she drove down the road. A few turns and we got to this GIANT building! It was huge! Anyway, Kelsey was squealing the whole way there and it was funny, but annoying. As we got out, we were gaping at the mall. Like I said before, it was huge! "Wow..." Kelsey said before grinning. "I love it!" We all rolled our eyes before entering the mall, where we saw a lot of people.

"Okay, let's go to Fashion!" Grace said and she lead the way to a a big clothes store. I could see a few girls in there, looking through the racks of clothes. "Lets go." I said and we walked in. We all ran to different places and I ran towards this really cute top I saw earlier. It was a white top that has big sparkly gold writing that said 'Really cute!' on it. I looked through it, checking for my size. When I found one, I decided to get dressed in a dressing room.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I grinned and checked myself out. I walked out and saw everyone wearing a different outfit from the one they were wearing before. We complimented each other and decided to buy them (Grace, Sasha and Maddy's insisted). Afterwards, we decided to take a drive around the town. We went to a carnival near the mall and bought soft pink and blue fluffy sweet things called Cotton Candy, but Maddy calls it Fairy Floss. Strange names, but we didn't mind. It tasted so sweet!

We then went onto big rides and it scared us all! But it was kind of fun, though. Anyway, after that we drove around. We talked a few minutes at a park and then we drove to the beach. **(A/N: As you can tell, this was a bit rushed, but I wanted to introduce the boys faster!) **As we parked the car, I looked out the window and saw people at the beach. Some girls were tanning, swimming, surfing or doing something. Some boys were tanning, playing volleyball, swimming, surfing, etc.

Kim's POV

"Wow, the ocean looks different on land." Kelsey muttered and Maddy made a confused face. "What do you mean?" She asked. Samantha glared at Kelsey before fake smiling at Maddy, Sasha and Grace. "Uh, we love swimming, so we spend most of our time in the ocean than on land." Samantha covered and we nodded in response. "Okay..." Sasha said before looking around. "Hey, let's watch the surfers. Jack's probably surfing too." Grace said and started walking away.

We followed her and I looked at the beach. The waves were beautiful, and I seriously wanted to swim in it. But, I can't risk turning into a mermaid, especially since this is a public place. "Wait, who's Jack?" Mika asked and Grace turned around, walking backwards. "He's mine and Sasha's brother, actually, he's my twin but he's older by one minute." Grace explained and we nodded. We found this grassy area in the sand, where we sat down.

We watched a bunch of surfers and I spotted a guy doing an amazing job on the waves. It was an awesome sight really, I couldn't believe it. He did a few tricks I recognized. One was a frontside roundhouse, then backside floaters, air reverse 360° and then a backside air reverse. I saw the girls and other people clapping as well as myself. A few minutes later, the guy came out with his surfboard tucked under his arm and hand in his hair. It was like the scenes in the movie where the hot popular guy comes out of the water, wet and shirtless.

I took a small glance at his chest. What? It ain't my fault he came out of the water, shirtless and is doing nothing about it. I made myself not stare at his six pack so I looked away. "Come on, girls, I'm gonna introduce Jack to you guys." Grace said before standing up and walking towards him. We followed her and almost walked into a bunch of girls who were surrounding him and screaming his name and shouting 'OMG!' excitedly once in a while.

"Uh, excuse me, coming through, move people!" Sasha and Grace made their way through and the group of girl parted ways for us, being pushed aside by the two sisters. "Hey, sis." Jack said and dropped his surfboard, extending his arm out for a hug from Sasha and Grace. "Uh, no thanks. You're wet." Sasha said and Jack made a cheeky grin before walking forward towards them. "No!" Grace shouted as Jack enveloped her and Sasha in a big, wet hug.

Jack laughed and we joined in. The girls around us laughed too, but very loudly, their laughs were fake and they didn't laugh because it was funny. Jack, Sasha and Grace broke apart and looked at the girls weirdly. "Girls, do you mind leaving." Sasha asked. Well, actually, she demanded them but she didn't say it too meanly. The girls nodded, screaming 'I love you, Jack! Call me!' over and over again before they scattered away. "Ugh, finally. Thanks guys." Jack said, grinning at us.

"It's fine, it's what we do; get you out of your girl troubles." Maddy said and Jack rolled his eyes before he turned to Mika, Kelsey, Mirenda, Samantha and I. "Who are your new friends?" He asked, moving his hair from his face. And, oh my gosh, I almost drooled. Actually, no, I almost made a dopey lovey-dovey face in front of everyone, but decided against it since it could be used against me, it will shatter both my dignity and pride, and it would just be plain stupid.

"Mirenda." I heard Mirenda say. "My name's Kelsey." Kelsey and the girls all introduced himself. It was my turn after Samantha introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kim." I said, smiling and he smiled. I took out my hand for a hand shake and he shook it. I almost instantly realized what I had done after the hand shake and my eyes widened. I felt a cold, icy chill race through my body and I knew I only had a few seconds until I transformed into a mermaid, so I did the first thing I could think of. I ran off.

Samantha's POV

Oh no! That's the first thing I thought when Kim shook Jack's hand and ran off. I turned to Grace, Maddy, Jack and Sasha who looked super confused and worried. "Don't worry about her, she does that a lot." Kelsey lied. "But, how come she didn't do that on us this morning?" Maddy asked. "Uh, good question. You can take this one, Mika." Mirenda said, turning to Mika, who's eyes widened. "Oh, you know..." Mika started saying. "No, I don't know." Sasha said.

"It's 'cause, you're girls and she knows us girls better than boys." I quickly saved it. "Uh, right. Yep, what she said." Mika said and glanced at me, telling me 'thank you' through her eyes. "Oh, okay then." Grace said and turned back to Maddy, Sasha and Jack, who were talking about something. I turned to Mika, Kelsey and Mirenda, "What do we do?" I asked. "Uh, how about Kelsey and I stay here and distract them and you guys go find Kim?" Mika asked and we nodded before running to go find Kim.

"Kim! Kim, where on this human land are you!?" Mirenda asked and I elbowed her. "Ow! What was that for?" She asked and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Kim? Where the heck are you? I swear, if you don't come out, I will hunt you down and feed you to the sharks!" Mirenda shouted. I rolled my eyes and slapped my hand over the back of her head. "Oh my gosh, Mirenda, try being more subtle. There are people staring 'cause of you." I said and she pouted.

"Psst! Guys, I'm over here!" We heard someone say. We looked around and saw Kim poking her head out of the girl's bathroom. We ran over, trying to not look suspicious or weird. Probably failing. We walked in, closed the door and locked it. We turned around and saw Kim, laying on the tiled floor with her purple mermaid tail, kind of glittering. But then again, that always happens. "Oh my gosh, Kim, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down.

"Uh, kinda. What happened to Kelsey and Mika? Oh my god, I didn't make things suspicious when I ran of, did I?" Kim asked, still propped on her elbows. "Well..." Mirenda and I difted off, our voice an octave higher. "Okay, truth is, they thought it was weird. But we covered it." Mirenda said and I looked at her, raising an eye brow. "'We'? You mean, you couldn't find an excuse, so I covered it." I said and Mirenda shrugged, leaning on the sink.

"Guys, I don't know how to turn my legs back to human feet. Unless they're in the water, I can't control it. Help!" Kim pleaded and I nodded. "Okay, well, Kelsey isn't here with fire, so heat is out of the idea. Mirenda, you're the Air, use the wind to dry her." I said. "Okay, okay." Mirenda said, putting her hands up in surrender. She took a few steps towards Kim before raising her hand. She put her palm towards Kim and slightly curled her fingers. We felt the wind grow stronger, even the bathroom doors rattled back and forth a lot.

We closed our eyes and I could see purple fireworks in the darkness. When I felt the wind drop, I opened my eyes and saw Kim, sitting up on the floor. Her black shorts replaced the tail, her purple flower sandals replaced her fins and her neon purple tank top and black see-through vest shirt replaced her white shell bikini. "Oh, thank gods." Kim said before she stood up. She wiped the dust from her shorts off before sighing. "Let's go back, before the others get too suspicious." Kim said before we left.

**Kinda rushed and short, but I had to give you guys something! I'll try and update sooner, but no promises! Review, please.**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


End file.
